


Adrenaline

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Roommates, cramming for a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: “I’m pretty?” Mikasa said, a hopeful, unguarded look passing over her face.Annie scowled. “Don’t you know?”





	Adrenaline

“Adrenaline,” Annie monotoned to herself. “A hormone secreted by the adrenal glands…” Her eyes drifted shut again, her head lolled, and she jerked it up in panic for the thousandth time that night.

“…Adrenaline,” she began again. “A hormone secreted by the adrenal glands, especially in conditions of stress, increasing…Fuck.”

Annie rubbed at her eyes, trying to chase away the exhaustion. She had enough stress right now, but the adrenaline really wasn’t forthcoming; to see her through tonight, through tomorrow’s exam, through the almost four years she had left at Sina University. Why had she chosen biology of all majors? To be a scientist, Annie needed discipline. Sure, she was good at kicking her own ass into high gear. She just needed to do it earlier.

 _Much earlier_ , she thought. The digital clock on her desk shelf told her, mockingly, that it was 3:08 AM.

This was what she got for choosing an 8 AM class. She hadn’t worked out the logistics of it. Not like Mikasa. Her eyes drifted to her mysterious roommate’s empty bed. Annie had thought, at first, that the other girl was the studious type. Part right, but Mikasa Ackerman had found she had a flair for partying, and she took advantage of having no classes on Mondays.

Smart. Next semester, Annie would follow her example.

“Adrenaline,” Annie said through gritted teeth. “A hormone secreted by the adrenal glands, especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation—"

_BANG!_

Annie leapt to her feet and spun to the door at her back, sure that their suitemate Sasha had finally blown up the kitchenette in a late-night ramen binge. Instead, she saw Mikasa standing in the doorway, giggling helplessly.

“You’re sooo…jump!” Mikasa said, waving a hand.

“Wha…” Annie began.

“JUMPYYY!”

An unsure smile came to Annie’s face. She’d seen Mikasa intoxicated, but never quite like this. “You okay there, champ?”

“I’m…” A hiccup, and Mikasa stumbled in, neglecting to close the door. “… _Grand._ A grand…champ hahaha!” She dropped herself onto her bed, high-heeled shoes, clothes, and all. Annie went to shut the door, amused by the timely distraction. Mikasa laid on her belly, struggling to pull her phone from the pocket of her tight jeans. Annie tried not to stare, but looking at her beautiful roommate had become a secret addiction for Annie, especially in the mornings when a peaceful look came over the sleeping Mikasa’s face.

“Textiiing,” Mikasa sang now, her arms extending in front of her, her chin propped on her pillow.

“Yeah. That a good idea?” Annie asked, pausing in the middle of the room.

Mikasa snorted. “Nah.”

“Okaaay. Don’t do something you’ll regret in the morning.” She watched Mikasa send the text and dissolve into laughter, rolling onto her back and taking the pillow to cover her face.

Annie’s phone chimed from her desk. She rolled her eyes. This could get weird. She went and unlocked her phone, taking a look at Mikasa’s message.

Roommate: Lay downer with em

Annie sucked in a breath. “Is this supposed to say…’Lay down with me?’”

She looked to Mikasa, now on her side, her eyes peeking over the pillow that still hid most of her face. “I dunno…”

Annie had to think for a moment. They were only a few weeks into their first semester. Mikasa’s linguistics major was different enough from Annie’s bio major that they wouldn’t have any classes in common. Besides a literature course where Mikasa sat in front answering all the teacher’s questions, Annie in the back, mostly scraping by in the useless gen ed. The two couldn’t have been more different. Mikasa, despite her newfound drunken tendencies, cleaned up well when sober. She had color-coded post-its on her calendar, one of those fancy scheduling journals that she’d probably use all year (Annie had never gotten past a month before she stopped caring), and, as far as Annie knew, she’d never missed a class. They rarely talked. Just roommate stuff. Just the usual pleasantries. Annie was sure, from the way Mikasa avoided her, that they would never be friends. Now…

“Why didn’t you just ask me to lay down?” Annie said.

Mikasa groaned and pillowed her face again. “I just diiid!”

Annie texted back, perching on her desk and watching Mikasa closely.

Mikasa startled at her own ringtone, making Annie smile. She was a really cute drunk. Not the stoic girl Annie had pegged her for. Not now.

Mikasa rolled to the wall, phone in her hands, as if her reading the text were a secret. Annie hopped off her desk and took a step forward.

Mikasa gasped. “Look what I gooot!” She sat upright, waving her phone at Annie.

Annie shook her head wearily and went to sit at Mikasa’s bedside, her feet on the ground. “What does it say?”

The other girl started giggling and showed her what Annie had sent only a second ago.

Annie Banannie: Fine

“I’m in your phone as…Annie _Banannie?_ ” she said, making Mikasa crack up even more.

“Your hair is like a banana,” Mikasa said, laying back down to face her.

“It is not,” Annie said. She pulled her legs onto the bed, propping her head on her hand as she stared down at Mikasa.

“Blonde,” Mikasa said, reaching out, pushing a lock of hair from Annie’s forehead. “Like the…stringy strand thingies you find in bananas.”

“That’s…really gross,” Annie said and laid down completely. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She’d known it from the moment she read Mikasa’s text. Maybe she’d known it before Mikasa burst through the door tonight. That something…

“But I like bananas. I eat the whole thing,” Mikasa said with a frown.

“Peel too?” Annie teased.

“No. But I like.... It’s not gross on you,” Mikasa said. “Pretty.”

Annie couldn’t tell if Mikasa’s face was flushed from alcohol or from her admission.

“Pretty,” Annie repeated. “My hair?”

“Sure…” Mikasa fidgeted her legs.

Annie’s lip twitched. Her heart hammered as she saw strands of beautiful black hair falling over Mikasa’s face.

“Yeah,” Annie said, brushing it away for her. “Yours too.”

“I’m pretty?” Mikasa said, a hopeful, unguarded look passing over her face.

Annie scowled. “Don’t you know?” Their hands were close on the bed, and Annie’s only had to move forward a centimeter for their fingers to graze each other.

Mikasa propped herself up over Annie, her face suddenly sober, yet curious. “Annie…”

If there were ever a moment to go forward, Annie’s heart said it was this one. She began to get up, to meet Mikasa’s lips with her own, to run her hands through the smoothest, darkest hair she’d ever seen, and hold the girl all night, this beautiful drunk girl with black hair hanging in her face, Annie would just hold her, if she’d only allow it, and Annie knew, at seeing the spark in her ash grey eyes, that she would.

 _Mikasa would. But there’s the problem,_ Annie thought, just before she was about to push Mikasa away. Her roommate was dead drunk. It didn’t mean anything.

But before Annie could deny her advances, Mikasa collapsed onto Annie’s chest, into a sudden giggling fit. “You’re so… _severe_ , Annie!”

Annie laughed. “I am not! You’re…a really weird drunk.”

Mikasa looked up from Annie’s chest, face furrowed in what proved to be her best Annie impression as she whispered back Annie’s earlier question: “Don’t. You. Know?” before succumbing to more laughter, ducking her head down, shoulders shaking.

She was positioned over Annie. Hands now on the bed, each one outside Annie’s shoulders, she suddenly stopped and looked at her. “Are we…?”

“You’re drunk,” Annie said softly, shaking her head.

Mikasa sat back, a little stunned, kneeling with her legs on either side of Annie. “Oh…But I’m…”

“Drunk,” Annie said. “And I need to know how you feel when you’re sober. When you look at me.”

Mikasa blinked at her. “I feel good.”

“Are you sure?”

“I really am.” Then Mikasa wrinkled her face into another Annie impression. “But Annie…Are _you_ s—"

Annie moved before she could really stop herself, pushing up to kiss Mikasa deeply. Her heart was incessant, running as fast as her head, as fast as her arm looping around Mikasa’s waist, as fast and eager as Mikasa’s lean inward, their lips and tongues mashing, seeking sloppy holds against each other, against teeth, among the panted breaths that huffed with laughter and want.

Mikasa relaxed her body onto Annie’s, long legs twining with hers. She kissed at Annie’s neck. If Annie could capture this moment for herself forever, she’d…

She’d fail her fucking biology exam.

“Shit,” she muttered, looking at her abandoned desk, an open textbook mocking her.

Mikasa stopped and sat up. “But I’m _sure._ ”

“Not that. I was studying before…”

“Oh,” Mikasa said, disappointed, running a hand through her tousled hair. “Bio?”

“…Yeah. But…” Annie stared up at Mikasa, weighing her options.

_Adrenaline: a hormone secreted by the adrenal glands, especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, etc. to prepare the body for exertion…_

“Maybe this counts as experiential learning?” Annie said.

Mikasa hummed, leaning back down for a long, sweet kiss before pulling back and saying, “Gonna fail your first exam for me?”

Annie looked up at her, saying with no regret before pulling her back in, “Oh, hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long long ago an anon asked for a kiss in a rush of adrenaline. I'm also using this for [Mikannie Week](http://mikannieweek.tumblr.com) 2018's day 1 "college AU" prompt.
> 
> I'm considering continuing this one, but I'm sure you understand I have a lot of things in progress! Mikannie Week and my longform fic. Also, I have 20, maybe 30+ Mikannie drabbles that have never been posted to ao3, so I wanna revise those someday!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come visit](http://acerinky.tumblr.com)


End file.
